princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Stanton Pines
Stanton Pines is the quirky and odd son of Dipper Pines and step-son of Pacifica. He is the step-brother of Renee Buxaplenty. He tends to tag along and assist the Vanguard League during their missions. Background Stanton is the son of Dipper Pines and a women by the name of Sarah Samson. During his infant years while Dipper was traveling around discovering and solving mysteries, Stanton was usually left at home with his mother. But seemingly getting tired of her husband’s constant traveling, one day she just dropped Stanton off at his aunt’s and left. Neither he or his father has seen her since. Dipper, now a single father and not wanting to lose his son as well as his wife, decided to start bringing Stanton along with him. He schooled him on their travels, giving him a (more than) basic education and knowledge on supernatural mysterious. He found out very early on that his son was a prodigy, much smarter than he’d been at his age. And Stanton soon took an interest in his father’s work and began studying the occult and mystery during his free time. Life continued with just the two of them, until eventually they came through Townsville to visit his aunt and cousin. They ended up running into his father’s old friend, Pacifica, and her daughter Renee. They also learned about their abusive homelife with Remy, and offered to help them get away and deal with him. Afterwards, Dipper and Pacifica began to reconnect, and eventually settled down together and got married. Leaving Stanton with a new stepmother and stepsister. Personality Stanton is what most would call a brilliant idiot. He’s incredibly smart and gifted for his age. He is very observant, a quick learner, and good at thinking on his feet. However he is incredibly lacking when it comes to social skills. This is due to the fact that he’s been traveling with just Dipper and hasn’t had much time to make connections outside of that, and because he is autistic and prefers to stay in his comfort zone. He is a boy of habit and routine, and will follow that routine to a tee. He’s had a very difficult time adjusting to Pacifica and Renee moving in with them, and initially keeps them at arm’s length. After a while he slowly opens up to them, particularly Renee, who goes out of her way to get him to open up and form new relationships. He shows very little emotion when speaking, or at all. His face is usually a blank and people can’t really tell what he’s thinking or feeling. (Though Dipper can read him like a book, and Renee is getting better at it.) The only time he really shows any expression is when something happens to his hat, which he cherishes even above his journal. Because of his lack of social skills he comes off as very rude most times. He tries to work on this because he genuinely does want to try to open up more. He just doesn’t really understand how. He’s a bit of a nerd, and likes collecting Yipper cards and watching anime on his free time. (His favorite anime is Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure). He's also a very skilled at video games, and specifically godlike at fighting games. (He dominates at the local arcades and goes to tournaments sometimes under the name 'Stanny_Hit-Stun') Sometimes he has a habit of not getting enough sleep and dozes off in class. Most of his teachers tend to ignore this since he’d a straight A student anyway. He enjoys being around and taking notes of the Vanguard members for his journal. Appearance A short boy with short dark brown curly hair with a fade on the side, greatly resembles his father when he was younger. He wears Wendy’s old hat, a red flannel jacket, a black shirt with a golden pine tree on it, brown shorts, and red and white tennis shoes. He has heterochromatic eyes, one is blue, and the other is brown. He’s usually carrying a journal with a pine tree symbol on it, and his backpack. Relationships Dipper His father is the person he trust most, and his closest confidant. He idolizes his father and wants to be a supernatural investigator like him. Before Renee he was the only person he ever let in. Dipper is easily able to tell what mood he is in, and knows when to back off and went to confront and comfort him. Despite him not really liking having to move Pacifica and Renee in, he doesn’t say anything because he wants his dad to be happy. Pacifica While he had nothing personal against Pacifica, he tended to avoid both her and Renee when they moved in. She tried to get close and be motherly towards him, but he was like a ghost and she hardly ever saw him. After Dipper convinced him to give her a chance, he started connecting a bit more with her. They’re a fair bit closer down, and they even have ‘Bad Movie’ night when Dipper and Renee have to work late. He calls her mom sometimes, which always makes her happy. Renee She is literally the first person besides his father he ever let in. Though she’s obviously not as close as Dipper, he trust her a great deal. At first, just like with Pacifica, he avoided her like the plague. But Renee kept reaching out and trying to connect with him. Eventually, after helping him out with a bully situation and helping him connect with others, he starts to trust her. He’s very close to her now and also protective of her. He will ask her advice about social skills and she’ll bring him around the Vanguard base to help out and connect with the others. Arcana The spirit inside of his Arcana Cards. It advises him on how to use the cards, and other certain supernatural issues. It's loyalty seems to lie with whoever owns the deck, which is currently Stanton. He doesn't know who left it too him or why, and Arcana won't tell him. But he's bet on finding out the mystery behind both the cards and the previous wielder. Ezra, Sky, and Erin Renee had a feeling he would fit in with the group. (She didn’t want to say it was because they were all a bit on the odd side but… yeah) and sure enough he seemed to click with them. He found their art and comic ideas interesting, and they didn’t seem to mind his odd personality. He’ll give them ideas for their comics regarding monsters and other creatures. They also started helping to keep bullies off of his back. He hangs out with Ezra the most and usually ends up following him into trouble with his pranks and hijinks. Cayenne He is actually pretty close with Cayenne, which surprises almost everyone. When he was first getting bullied Renee thought it’d be good for him to learn to defend himself, and so asked if she could show him a thing or two. She thinks he’s a little weirdo and will tell him as much, but will reluctantly admit that’s he’s grown on her. He holds a certain admiration towards her because she’s not exactly very sociable either, but still has friends, which makes him think he can make friends too. Kingsley He seems indifferent towards Kingsley, but does watch him closely. He doesn’t dislike her per se, but he’s a bit jealous of him spending so much time with Renee. He’s also just a bit bitter about the time he shot down the plane she was in. Sometimes he makes a small subtle jabs towards him, but never around Renee. Bianca She tried to charm him into doing her homework for her one time, and got completely shut down. Ever since she seems to think of him as a challenge now, and tries to get him flustered. It never really works and Stanton mostly finds it annoying. Antigone Stanton is convinced the cat is more than it seems. She follows him everywhere around the house, and no matter how many times he locks it out, she always finds a way into his room. Despite his dislike of cats he’s more or less gotten used to her company, and even feels off when she’s not around now. Quotes “Alright, I’m heading out for the night!” Renee said making her way out of the front door. “Hold on!” Stanton called from upstairs. He suddenly came running down carrying something in his hands. “Don’t leave without this,” he said before holding up a necklace. She smiled and knelt down slightly, allowing him to put it around her neck. “Anti-demon charm…” The blonde giggled. “Thank you Stanton. I don’t think I’ll need it, but thanks.” ~~ “Whoa. There’s some seriously cool sketches in this journal. Are these real?” Sky asked looking towards the boy. Stanton nodded. “Well, could we use some of these designs in our comic?” Stanton shrugged. “Well, I don’t think anyone is copyrighting them so sure. Please just make sure you have them doing what they actually do. People are dumb and I don’t want them to think I jotted down the wrong information.” “…sure.” ~~ Stanton stood and watched as Ezra pulled out another small mouse like creature from his Infinity Backpack. They had practically had to beg Sky to make this many for them. "Man this is going to be awesome. Thanks for helping me sneak these guys in school. This backpack is like a gold mine for pranks," Ezra said. The other boy hummed. "I mean I don't mind but... do you really think it's a good idea to pull a prank on the teachers?" he asked. "Yeah man! It'll be fine! Besides, you said you want to see my power close up. I figure I could control at least a dozen of these little guys. Everyone is totally going to freak out!" Stanton grunted. "I still think we could get in a lot of trouble for this... but I also really want to see you do it, so I'm going to help you anyway," he said pulling out two more creatures. "Where should I put these?" ~~ Stanton walked around Damian, jotting down notes in his journal. “So… you’re human and have ghost powers, but don’t have a ghost form? I thought all half-ghosts had two forms,” he pondered. Damian smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, technically I’m one-forth ghost, so maybe that has something to do with it. Then again so is Olevia, and she has a second form. Hmm.” “Huh… may I watch the next time you train with your powers?” “I don’t see why not. Maybe you’ll find something out that I haven’t yet.” ~~ Cayenne knelt down beside Stanton who had been knocked to the ground. She glared across at the bully as she whispered in his ear. “You remember what I told you right kid?” Stanton wiped his mouth and nodded. “There’s no such thing as a fair fight, and low blows are a go to move,” he repeated, remembering just how she had displayed both examples on Raleigh. Cayenne smirked. “There you go. Now go beat his ass,” she said helping him up to his feet. ~~ Bianca batted her eyelashes towards the fellow preteen. “Stanton, my books are awfully heavy. Could you maybe help me out and carry them to my next class, por favor?” she asked sweetly. Stanton stared at her blankly. “Don’t you have super strength?” “…well, si but-” “I think you’ll be fine.” ~~ Victor smirked and cracked his knuckles as he approached Stanton and Renee. “You got a kid with you this time huh? Is it bring your brat to work day?” he asked. Renee scooted her step-brother behind her. “Don’t move Stanton. I’ll-” “Victor Rama Pancake!” Stanton yelled holding his hand up. Victor’s whole body suddenly lit on fire, and the demon hybrid yelled and began rolling on the ground. Renee turned towards her brother. “Whoa! Where did you learn that?!” “The Enchiridion…” Trivia Stanton's cards are all based off of the Arcana Major cards, and each one represents a bond he has with his friend and family. * The Fool: Ezra * The Magician: Renee * The The High Priestess: Maggie * The Empress: Pacifica * The Emperor: Dipper * The Heirophant: ??? * The The Lovers: ??? * The Chariot: ??? * Strength: ??? * The Hermit: ??? * Wheel Of Fortune: ??? * Justice: ??? * The Hanged Man: ??? * Death: ??? * Temperance: ??? * The Devil: ??? * The Tower: ??? * The Star: ??? * The Moon: ??? * The Sun: ??? * Judgement: ??? * The World: ??? Stanton Pines.png Stanton and Renee 1.png Stanton and Renee 2.png FD2A006C-8AF9-4871-9070-A053551A1BD7.png 8215B614-0119-4946-9FF7-0C1294E48C09.png A81D0224-135D-47A2-BF90-435E48478766.png 6498D230-3E26-47A1-8B1A-53640A581D48.png Pines Family.png|Family Game Night Category:Kururu418's characters Category:Male Category:12 years old Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Human Category:Vanguard League